In recent years there has been considerable activity in the development of a suitable container for the growing of plants, particularly by nursery owners. However, no container has been devised where the same may be employed either for placement in the soil or above ground placement to promote the growth therein of a healthy plant. No prior container has been devised so as to insure a steady available source of moisture necessary for the continued growth of the plant placed therein. Also, no previous container has been constructed which will permit the container to be placed in an opening in the soil which has diametrically opposed openings found in the lower portion of the side wall of the container which will allow some of the roots of the plant to exit laterally from therewithin and into the surrounding soil and which will permit for ease of cutting the laterally extending roots when the plant in the container is sold to the purchasing public. Also, no previous container has been developed which will permit for the formation of a water-soil slurry in the lower portion of the container to thus insure for a steady supply of the moisture to the plant which is within the container at a height therein slightly above the water-soil slurry in the lower portion of the container. Therefore, the primary object of the invention is to construct a plant growing receptacle which may be used effectively for an in-ground placement of the receptacle as well as an above ground placement of the receptacle and is so constructed as to provide in either case a source of moisture for the continued growth of the plant in the receptacle.
Another object of the invention is to construct a plant growing receptacle which will minimize the use of water to the plant in the receptacle while still maintaining a moist atmosphere within the same to insure the steady growth of the plant therein.
Another object of the invention is to provide an in-soil placed receptacle which will permit for the growth of the laterally extending roots which may be cut or sheared from above ground at the time of sale of the plant grown in the receptacle so as to permit for the easy removal of the plant from within the receptacle, when the receptacle is in an in-soil placement.
Another object of the invention is to provide a plant receptacle which will require a minimum of water to sustain the healthy growth of the plant contained therein.
Another object of the invention is to provide a receptacle for plants and the like which provides an effective means for allowing drainage from the plant receptacle to thus eliminate root rotting due to over watering.
A further object of the invention is to provide a receptacle for plants and the like that will allow quick and efficient nesting without orientation and will nest in such a way as to result in a stack that contains a large number of receptacles and that is easy to handle.
Another object of the invention is to provide light weight and inexpensive plant growing containers, preferrably formed of plastic which may be easily stored for convenient usage, and which also provide improved plant growing containers for extended use during plant growth.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon the reading of the description of the preferred embodiments which follows when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.